Thinking of You
by Darc Butterfly
Summary: Who thought that thinking of a girl whould set a chain of events off to getting both together. GWKB


**Disclamer: Don't own anything….**

George Weasley has his group of friends. They are the best, only he wants one of his friends who is a girl to be more then a friend.

"Bloody Mornings!" His twin said walking out of the boys dormitories into the Gryffinor common room. George didn't notice though till Fred snapped his fingers at him.

"Sorry mate, I was thinking." George explained. Fred looked at George for a second and shook his head. "What?" George asked.

"You were thinking of her again, weren't you?" Fred asked as he sat down next to his brother. "Why don't you just ask her out, already?"

George shifted uncomfortably. "What if she says no?" Both twins looked into the fire.

After about a minute Fred finally responded, "I'll ask Angelina to ask Katie if she likes anyone and such; even though we all know she likes you."

"Thanks Fred." George said as he left to go to the Great Hall for breakfast. When George got down to the Great Hall he saw that the very girl his twin and himself were just talking about was sitting there eating. He walked over and sat down in front of her.

"Hullo George. You're up early." Katie Bell greeted with a smile.

"G'Morning Katie! Yes, I felt like waking up early so I can get down here before the Slytherins come down." George lied, for the truth was he couldn't sleep because he was thinking of her. He bit into a muffin.

"The Slytherins do seem to ruin things." She agreed. George nodded.

"So Katie what are you doing up so early?" George just now noticed that not only was it early it was very early. There was only two other students in the Great Hall; along with Professor Dumbledore.

"It gives me some alone time. The only other time I can be alone is when I sleep and that's not exactly being alone." Katie said nibbling on some bacon.

"I know what you mean. I guess this means I should leave you?" He asked somewhat hurt.

"No, don't! I don't mind you. I started this little ritual, if you can call it that, last year. I got tired of everyone talking at once about five different subjects, it gave me massive headaches. It's only for breakfast that I do this, so I usually get caught up on the gossip at lunch and dinner." Katie explained to him.

"I never realized that."

"Not many do." She finished her meal and began to play with a strand of her dirty blonde hair. George noticed this. It was one of her nervous habits.

"Why are you nervous?" George asked.

For a second Katie thought about denying her nervousness, but knew it wouldn't work, George is one of the few people who knew that about her. "I dunno. I guess it's something I haven't realized yet."

"Uh huh." George yawned. "I think I am going to go see if I can get another hour of sleep."

"Good idea. We're going to need one of our two beaters to be wide awake in practice today." Katie nodded.

"That's today? Completely slipped my mind."

"Angelina wants to start practicing before the other teams even think about it." Katie replied.

"Leave it to Ange to start cracking the whip already." George laughed as he stood up.

"But you got to love her." Katie defended. _Not as much as you_. George thought.

"'Aye, anyways I'm off to bed!" He said with a wave.

"Right remember practice!" Katie called out. She had to remind him again, it is Saturday and he is one of the famous Weasley twins. Him and Fred probably have the day planned full of pranks and Katie knew they can get caught up in them and forget what they really should be doing. Things between her and George are complicated yet simple. Ever since the Yule Ball, even before that they had an unspoken relationship. They both know the other likes each other; they are just waiting for the other to make a move. Katie decided she might as well go to the common room and finish her History of Magic essay and get it over with, it's only suppose to be one page after all.

"Good Morning." Katie said to the portrait of the fat lady when she got to the seventh floor.

"Morning, Dearie. Password?" The Fat Lady yawned.

"Pickled Sickles." Katie thought that was one of the funniest passwords yet.

"Mmmhmm." The portrait swung open. Katie walked into the common room and found Fred on the couch.

"First George, then you. I would have thought you would still be asleep." Katie commented as she sat down in a chair in the corner which already had her stuff on the table in front of it, from the night before. Fred mumbled something about Lee snoring. Katie just nodded, and got to work on her essay. It took Fred a few minutes to realize this was the perfect opportunity to ask Katie questions. There was only four other people in the room, three being first years who wouldn't dare listen in their conversations and the other being Hermione Granger and she was too wrapped up in doing school work she probably didn't even notice the other people in the room.

"Katie, may I ask you a few questions?" Fred asked.

"Hm? Uh, Sure." She responded and put down her quill.

"So you and George, eh?" Fred was going to get her to say everything.

"We all know everyone knows, so what are you really asking?" Katie caught on.

"You caught me! You two need to just get together already. I mean everything is there, friendship, the chemistry, trust, likeability, and hormones." Fred told her.

Katie snorted. Though she knew he was right.

"Fine, I'll look into doing something about getting into a relationship with him, but you have to talk to him, too." Katie said.

"Fine by me!" Fred grinned to himself and got up to go to the Great Hall for breakfast. Katie continued her essay.

Later at quidditch practice, Angelina got the team into thinking about who would make a good keeper now that Oliver was gone. They decided to hold tryouts Wednesday after classes were over. She also went over a new maneuver with the team. Angelina decided she didn't want to do anymore till they got the new keeper. Afterwards when they were walking back to the castle George called out to Katie, "Katie, wait up!" Katie stopped and let him catch up. "Fred talked to me just now."

"Ah, I see what this is about. Where do we go from here? Everyone knows, we both know; we just have been doing nothing this entire time!" Katie said as they entered the castle.

"Maybe we need to start to do something." George said before he kissed her. The kiss what their second kiss, but it felt like their first. It felt so good. Their stomachs did somersaults. When they broke apart the people around them applauded. Both blushed.

"Yes, I think it's about time we went along with our, uh, relationship." The young woman said grinning.

"Agreed!" Said several of the onlookers. They heard Dumbledore say, "About time! Both Snape and Filch owe me a galleon and a bag of lemon drops!" George and Katie blinked at each other then shrugged.

**A/N: I mean for this to be a one shot but if people like it I'll continue with it. **


End file.
